The disposition of ketorolac has not been suitably investigated because of inadequate acid stabilization of the compound after sample collection and during concentration analysis. This protocol will provide preliminary information on the pharmacokinetics of ketorolac in normal volunteers, under circumstances of adequate glucuronide stabilization. Information will also be generated regarding the capability of ketorolac acyl glucuronide to convalently bind to plasma proteins.